


Drink.

by Chibbis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbis/pseuds/Chibbis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren helps out a drunk Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink.

 Levi burped really loudly.

 "Um..." Eren stuttered. "Hei-Heichou"

 Levi swung around, almost falling to the floor. "Wha-What do you- _hicc_ -want, Jaaeeeeger?

 Eren looked around. Levi was causing a bit of a stir with the other people in the bar. "I thought you were only going to have a drink or two," the boy whispered.

 Levi held up a finger and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he collapsed into Eren's arms.

 Mikasa came over and helped carry Levi outside. "He had a bit to much to drink, didn't he?" She asked.

 Eren grunted as he tugged Levi out the door. "Just a bit."

 Suddenly, Levi threw up. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone, but it made a hell of a mess outside the bar. He became conscious again after a moment. "Sup, Jaaeeeger."

 Eren gagged at the scent of his breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. "Chew this," Eren choked out.

 A taxi approached them, but didn't stop when they tried to signal it. _Damnit, we'll never get him home,_ Eren thought. 

 "We should just sit him down, a taxi probably won't come by for a while." he suggested. Mikasa agreed and they leaned Levi against a wall.

 Mikasa looked at her watch. "Shit Eren, I have training tomorrow and it's late. I have to go... I'm sorry." She said, and she took off.

 Levi grumbled something under his breath. "Hm, what?" Eren asked.

 Levi hunched over and tried to stand. Eren grabbed his arm to help him up, but Levi pulled him in and they were hugging.

 Eren awkwardly hugged back. He didn't really know what to do.

"You know Jaeger... you're reeeeaaally not  _that_ bad." He slurred.

 Eren didn't really know how to reply, so he just patted Levi on the back. Levi suddenly leaned in and full-on lip-locked with Eren.

 After that incident, Levi stood up straight, threw up, and passed out again.

 Eren chuckled a bit as he waved down a cab and tugged Levi inside.

 "Guys night out?" The driver asked.

 Eren smiled. "Yeah, kind of."

**Author's Note:**

> ((I wrote this at like 1 in the morning so I apologize if it sucks :P ))


End file.
